


5am (erase this number)

by greyish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyish/pseuds/greyish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ridiculous product of procrastination and seeing a person I follow on tumblr asking for cute messages about loving girls which translated in my head to "write more fanficiton and less essay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5am (erase this number)

5:05am

_Clary:_

OHMYGODSIMONHELPME

_Simon:_

What?

_Clary:_

YOUKNOWHOWIZZYBROKEHERLEG AND HOWSHE’S STAYING AT MY PLACE BECAUSE MAGNUS IS THE WORST PERSON TO BE AROUND WHEN YOU CAN’T THREATEN TO HIGH KICK HIM IN THE FACE?

_Simon:_

_…._

_Clary:_

I kissed Isabelle.

_Simon:_

… good?

_Clary:_

On the forehead

While she was asleep

Except she wasn’t and now she KNOWS

_Simon:_

Knows what?

_Clary:_

….

Nothing.

_Izzy:_

Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

_Simon:_

it’s five am

_Izzy:_

Simon.

Simon.

_Simon:_

Go to sleep.

_Izzy:_

Simon.

_Simon:_

YES?

_Izzy:_

Do you know anyone who has a crush on me?

_Simon:_

Is this high school?

_Izzy:_

Simon.

_Simon:_

I’m serious.

_Izzy:_

Simon.

Simon.

Simon.

…

_Simon:_

Clary stop freaking out for five seconds and get Izzy to stop texting me too.

_Clary:_

Izzy is texting you?

Omg.

Omgomgomgomg

_Simon:_

Stop.

I’m turning off my phone.

…

_Isabelle:_

Hey magnus you can tell when a person has a crush right?

_Magnus:_

You are in love with Clary yes.

…

_Isabelle:_

Hey your boyfriend is stupid also can you tell if clary has a crush on me?

Alec?

Alec.

Alec.

Alec.

Alec.

_Alec:_

I’m turning off my phone.

…

_Clary:_

Hey Raphael can you ask Simon to turn his phone back on I have to tell him something really important.

_Raphael:_

Erase this number.

_Clary:_

k sure but like first can you like make simon talk to me?

Raphael?

Raphael?

Raphael?

_Simon:_

Okay now raphael is SUPER pissed about me giving you his number god that was supposed to be for emergencies only.

_Clary:_

Right but like.

I’m in love with Isabelle.

_Simon:_

No shit.

_Clary:_

FINE I’ll ask Jace for advice.

_Simon:_

Oh god.

Actually yes.

Yes that is a great idea.

Do it.

_Clary:_

You’re the worst.

…

_Clary:_

So don’t freak out but I’m kind of in love with Isabelle.

_Jace:_

OH MY GOD WHAT?????????????????

DOES SHE KNOW??????

WTF???????????

_Clary:_

Yeah.

_Jace:_

I'm sorry Clary.

_Clary:_

You don't think she likes me?

_Jace:_

I mean i've known her for forever i'd know if she did.

sorry!

:(

_Clary:_

Okay.

Thanks xx

…

_Simon:_

So like I’m feeling a bit concerned right now. When I said ask jace for help I was being sarcastic

You know that right?

Like

You haven’t actually asked him for advice have you?

…

_Isabelle:_

No one is helping me you’re my last hope.

_Jace:_

What?

_Isabelle:_

Does clary like me?

_Jace:_

Yeah.

_Isabelle:_

Cool.

_Jace:_

Don’t worry I talked to her about it

Wait what

Cool?

Why?

Izzy?

…

_Isabelle:_

so the bathroom is really interesting huh?

_Clary:_

um.

_Isabelle:_

you’ve been in there for like

two hours

are you okay?

_Clary:_

Yeah im great haha just chillin how’s your leg feeling?

_Isabelle:_

my leg would like you to come and talk to me.

_Clary:_

Yeah sure just a second lol

…

_Clary:_

Simon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Simon:_

Yes????????

_Clary:_

She wants to talk to me hugrdlsijf.sldjfjfsef;sef;as

_Simon:_

Um.

You should

talk to her?

_Clary:_

Okay.

Okay.

Okay.

Okay.

…

_Isabelle:_

Clary?

…

10:23am

_Clary:_

OH My GOD SI I JUST TOTALLY MADE OUT WITH ISABELLE AND SHE TOUCHED MY BOOBS IT WAS GREAT THANKSSO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP BEST FRIEND EVA XXXXXX

_Clary:_

Oops wrong person.

_Raphael:_

SIMON I'M CHANGING MY NUMBER AND IF YOU GIVE IT TO ANYONE ELSE SO HELP ME


End file.
